


New Hat

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the turningpirate comm's tag challenge; I was tagged with the "musketeer" hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hat

As Will came down the stairs, John Brown looked up from his bottle of rum. "What's with the long face? You look like you're on your way to a hanging."

Will gave him a thin, bitter smile, but did not trust himself to reply.

"You're obviously not going to the forge, dressed like that."

"No." He'd been up all night, wrestling with himself, but he couldn't find a way he could live with himself if he didn't save Jack.

But could he really face Elizabeth -- and Norrington?

On the other hand, he definitely wasn't willing to die (and he wasn't fool enough to think much of his chances for survival) without telling her he loved her. _Call it a deathbed confession_ , he thought bitterly.

But at least he'd be dying in something a tad more elegant than a blacksmith's bib.

"You'd be better off working," Brown told him. "It's a good business, blacksmithing, and you've got the talent for it." He smiled faintly. "I may have missed a lot, but I've seen the swords you made. They're masterpieces."

"Thank you," Will said. He felt strange, light, almost unreal.

"If you wanted, you could take over when I retire." Brown looked sad. "But I suppose it wouldn't do for your Miss Swann."

"She's already promised to another."

"True." Brown lifted his bottle as if he was about to take a swig from it, but then shook his head and set it down. "Come here, boy."

Will followed the man into his bedroom. He was surprised when Brown opened one of the drawers and pulled out a hat festooned with feathers. He handed it to Will. "A bit old-fashioned, but it should do."

"Where did you ... ?

Brown gave him an odd, bittersweet smile. "I wasn't always a blacksmith, boy."


End file.
